


Family Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is welcomed into his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Welcome

Title: Family Welcome  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco is welcomed into his new family.  
Word Count: ~1540  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU (I started this before DH)  
A/N: Originally started as my response to the Hex Files **Feb** Challenge which was: Harry attempts to win Draco's approval with the traditional Valentine's fare. But Draco, unimpressed, decides to show Harry what Valentine's Day really means to him. Exactly 1500 words, three of which must be indecision, imperative, and excise.  
So, anyway, I really wanted to finish it, so I made it into a more seasonally appropriate story and here it is. :)  
Beta: the ever-patient [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Family Welcome

~

Harry almost tripped as he opened the door, only just managing to stay upright.

“Dobby!”

The house-elf popped up in front of him. “Harry Potter, sir?”

“Take these flowers and put them in vases throughout the house, please,” he instructed, handing the enormous bouquet of red roses he was carrying to the house-elf.

Now that he could see again, Harry walked into the drawing room, pleased to note that it had been cleaned as he had instructed.

“Is everything ready for tonight?” he asked.

Dobby nodded vigorously. “Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir! The dinner is ready and has Warming Charms, and Dobby has tested the wine.”

Harry’s eyebrow shot up. “You drank the wine?”

Dobby’s eyes got even wider, if possible. “Oh no, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby tested it.”

Harry nodded. “I see. That’s great, Dobby. You can go now. Draco should be here at any minute. I’ll call if we need you.”

Dobby nodded vigorously and popped away. A few moments later, Harry was lighting the candles with a flick of his wand, hoping that Draco wouldn’t be too late.

The fact that they spent just about every night together was encouraging to Harry’s mind, but whenever he hinted that they might try full cohabitation, Draco would become evasive. Harry wasn’t sure if he was just indecisive or uncommitted, but he was bound and determined to get an answer tonight.

Harry’s plan was to overwhelm Draco with so much romance that he would have no choice but to agree to move in. And, he hoped that would be a prelude to getting Draco to bond with him and to get Draco truly welcomed into the family. That last part of the plan was still only a vague idea, however. He hoped he could manage it if he wished hard enough on this special night, but only time would tell.

Checking the clock, Harry realized he had just enough time to change before Draco arrived, so he ran upstairs. Throwing on the new robes he’d just had tailor-made, he checked his image in the mirror before going back downstairs to wait.

At precisely seven-twenty, the Floo sounded, and Harry went to stand next to it. A whoosh heralded Draco’s arrival, and he stepped through looking impeccable as always.

“Hey,” Harry said, suddenly shy.

Draco looked about. “You cleaned,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “You must be expecting to get lucky.”

Harry smiled. “I was hoping, yeah,” he said.

Draco stepped into his arms. “Good thing I’m easy then, hm?”

They kissed hello, and Harry relaxed into it, revelling in the sensual slide of Draco’s tongue against his. After a long moment he pulled away, sucking gently on Draco’s bottom lip before reluctantly releasing him.

“You might be easy, but you’re not cheap.”

Draco huffed. “I am a Malfoy. Of course I’m not cheap. Now, I believe I was promised a romantic evening?”

“You were,” Harry replied, clasping Draco’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Pulling him towards the door, he said, “Let’s get to it, then, shall we?”

~

Dinner consisted of Draco’s favourites: poached salmon, asparagus, and a spicy rice pilaf. Harry had been anxious as he’d opened the bottle of white wine he’d bought, but Draco drank it with alacrity and praised him for his excellent choice.

They told each other how their days had been; Draco talking about excise taxes and some new regulations in the works, Harry about the latest in potions research at St. Mungo’s. The time passed quickly and pleasantly.

Dessert turned out to be another of Draco’s favourites, and as he leaned back, licking the last of the chocolate soufflé from his lips, he caught the smouldering look that Harry shot him from across the table and he smiled.

“Something on your mind, Harry?” he asked, his fingers playing with his napkin as he fought to conceal his own arousal. Watching Harry eat had heightened Draco’s body’s normal reaction to his proximity.

Draco was well aware of what Harry’s agenda was, and he was flattered that Harry wanted to live with him, but he wanted more than just cohabitation. _He_ was committed to their relationship, and he needed to be sure that Harry was as committed. The Malfoy bonding bracelets had been practically burning a hole in his pocket for a week, but there was no way he was asking a question like _that_ without first being sure of the answer.

Harry was staring at Draco as if he’d not already eaten an entire meal. “Yeah, there’s something on my mind,” he murmured, his voice husky.

As Draco watched, Harry pushed away from the table and stood up, walking around to him. “Come with me,” Harry said. “I’ve something to show you.”

Puzzled, but curious, Draco rose and followed him.

As they walked their arms brushed together, until Harry finally grabbed Draco’s hand and entwined their fingers. Draco didn’t object.

After passing through several hallways, Harry escorted Draco through a door and out onto a moonlit patio where a couch had been set up with comfortable cushions, with just enough floating candles to provide a warm glow.

“Sit out here with me?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded. “Of course,” he murmured, settling onto the couch and pulling Harry down next to him. They kissed, Draco leaning back until he was lying down, Harry’s warm body covering him.

Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth and began rocking against Draco, his body following its biological imperative to get as close as possible to the source of pleasure.

Draco’s back arched and his arms encircled Harry’s neck. As their lips pulled apart, he tilted his own head back, gasps spilling from his mouth as Harry feasted on the sensitive skin of his throat.

Groaning, Harry pulled away slightly. “We need to talk,” he murmured, closing his eyes against the erotic sight that Draco presented with his glowing eyes and kiss-swollen lips.

Draco smiled. “So talk,” he said, shifting to allow his hand to slip between them. “I can multi-task.”

Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Draco’s clever hands found his prick beneath his robes. “Draco--”

“Mm?” Draco was clearly focussed and it took every ounce of Harry’s willpower to place his hand over Draco’s and still the entrancing movements.

“I thought you wanted me.” Draco began to pout, and Harry pulled him into an embrace before he had time to be insulted.

“I do,” Harry said. “I want you... _us_ for as close to forever as I can get it.”

“Forever?” Draco’s mouth fell open.

“Yes, forever. Why do you think I’ve been hinting the way I have been? I don’t just want you to move in, although I really hate saying goodbye to you at night--” Harry punctuated this with a nibble on Draco’s lips, “--but I also want us to be publicly committed to each other.”

“How publicly?”

“Very.” Harry smiled and brushed back a lock of Draco’s hair. “I want...” He paused as if struggling for words.

“What is it?” Draco asked, worried.

Harry sighed. “I know this is a special night for wizards. Samhain, when the dead walk the earth. Anyway, I want you to meet my parents tonight.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Harry?” he said uncertainly. “I’m not sure...”

“Harry?”

They looked over to see a ghostly figure walking towards them.

“Mum?” Harry stood up, maintaining a steely grip on Draco’s hand as he did so. “Is that you?”

Lily Potter looked as she had in the pictures he’d seen of her, and when she stretched out a hand and smiled, Harry blinked back tears. “It’s me, Harry,” she said. She glanced at Draco. “You’re a Malfoy.”

Draco nodded, speechless.

Harry looked around. “Is Dad...?”

“I’m here.” A slightly taller figure solidified beside Lily, and Harry found himself looking into bespectacled eyes. “And it appears as though we’re just in time to meet someone special,” James said.

Harry grinned proudly. “This is Draco, he’s my...” He paused as if searching for the right word.

“I love him,” Draco said quietly, staring into Lily’s eyes. “We love each other.”

Lily smiled. “I see. Well then, young Malfoy, I would love to hear how you two--” Harry blushed and she stopped immediately.

“Welcome to the family,” James finished with a smile.

“Yes,” Lily said, stepping closer. “Welcome.”

The ghosts raised their arms and a feeling of pure joy washed through both Harry and Draco. They automatically clung together, wrapping their arms around each other. When they next looked, the ghosts were gone and all that was left was a clear, moonlit night and a feeling of peace.

“Was that too overwhelming?” Harry looked worried, and Draco ran a reassuring hand over his shoulder.

“That was amazing,” he said. “They actually welcomed me to the family.”

“Mm, hm.”

“Which means there’s just one thing left to do,” Draco said, a determined look on his face. Pulling away from Harry he knelt down and reached into his robes. Extracting the square, black box that he’d been so anxious about, he clasped Harry’s hand and asked, “Harry Potter, will you bond with me?”

From their position above the flat, Lily and James heard a joyous yell followed by silence, and they smiled at each other knowing all was well before drifting away.

~


End file.
